the_meming_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boys Are Back In Town
"The Boys Are Back In Town" is the second episode of Season 3 of The Memeing Dead, and the twenty-first episode overall. It was released on March 30th, 2019. Plot After a painful choice is made, Super leads his quartet to the Alabama-Tennessee Border, while an old threat returns with a few new tricks up their sleeves. Synopsis Super, Patchy, Zero, and Mario are seen driving down a highway in a car with a broken window. The group talks about the state of the Cutthroats. Mario reveals he had no idea about Davey being associated with the Cutthroats. Zero talks about the Cutthroats, mentioning a woman named Achi, and about how she cloned him from a sample of DNA she had acquired. Super and Patchy, disturbed by this paranoia-inducing supernatural cow snot, pull over at a community college close to the state border. As they head out, the group arm up, with Super using his bayonet pistol and Obscurity's old knife, Patchy using his spear gun, Mario preparing two hidden daggers, and Zero readying a magnum. As the four enter, a rumbling is heard coming from an abandoned building. Out of nowhere, the killdozer emerges and breaks down the foundations of a building. A hatch on the bottom opens up, and what appears to be Obscurity exits. He is seen talking three other survivors, a woman Zero identifies as Achi, a younger girl named Minerva, a grumpy man named Victor. They enter the welcome center, where Super and the group decide to ambush them. As they do, Minerva and Obscurity open fire on them, with Obscurity not seeming to recognize them. Patchy and Mario hatch a plan to use walkers to attack the four. Victor is seen spotting the horde entering, while Super, Patchy, Mario, and Zero sneak in, covered in guts. Victor gets overwhelmed, while Obscurity and Minerva throw grenades, killing most of them, and injuring Patchy. Achi takes Patchy hostage, while Obscurity and Minerva chase after the others. As the horde of walkers approaches after the entire group, Obscurity enters the killdozer and fires on the horde (including a reanimated Victor) in the fit of rage. Super, Zero, and Mario get cornered until Zero throws a grenade into the exhaust of the killdozer. Obscurity escapes the killdozer, with half of his face burnt. Faking to be injured, Zero helps him, as Minerva kills walkers. Obscurity turns and whips out a karambit, slicing Zero's throat and killing him, before stealing Zero's magnum and aiming it at Super and Mario. Suddenly, Achi appears and teleports Obscurity and Minerva away since the engine of the killdozer is ready to bust. It explodes, creating a hole for Super, Mario, and the left-behind Patchy to escape from. They return to the car and escape to the Alabama-Tennessee Border. Deaths *Victor (Alive and Zombified) *Zero (Alive and Before Reanimation) Trivia *First Appearance of Minerva *First Appearance of Achi *First (and Last) Appearance of Victor (Alive and Zombified) *Last Appearance of Zero (Alive) **With Zero's death, Mario is the only character introduced in Season 2 that are confirmed to be alive. *This episode marks the return of Obscurity after his departure in "Messin' With The Bull" **He was originally set to die at the end of Season 2, but this was changed. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes